


Period Problems

by Idrk6677



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677
Summary: Julie gets her period and her boys comfort her.
Relationships: Alex & Julia Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 273





	Period Problems

Julie knew it was coming, it was inevitable. She knew by the way she craved that milky, bitter yet sweet amazingness called chocolate. She was in school when it hit her; how she didn’t notice was beyond her. She immediately texted Flynn. 

Julie: Flynn!!! 911, do you have any pads?????  
Flynn: You know I always do ;)  
Flynn: swing by my locker @ lunch  
Julie: you’re a live safer

After school is when the cramps started to get bad. But as soon as she got home they started. She decided that the best option was to lay down and take a nap. Typically, she wasn’t very lucky in the whole sleeping category, so she just layed in bed almost in tears because of the pain. She had taken pain-killers to try to mask at least some of the pain, however they weren’t kicking in. Suddenly, she witnessed that blue sparkling light that happens when the boys come around. She did not have the energy to sit up and greet them. 

“Yo Jules, where were you? We have rehearsal,” Luke asked as soon as he poofed in. Alex and Reggie poofed in right after.

“Hey, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Alex asked, noticing that Julie looked like she had been stabbed 39 times. 

Julie could do nothing but mumble, “Cramps”. 

As soon as Alex heard that word, he jumped into full mom mode. “Reggie, you get the heating pad from the closet down the hall. Luke, go get some of the chocolate that I keep in the studio.” Reggie and Luke poofed away leaving Alex and Julie. “Hey Jules, how are you doing? Do you need anything? Want to watch a movie?”

“No, I'm good. But a movie would be nice,” Julie responded with a slight smile. Soon after the two boys left they returned. Reggie plugged the heating pad in and handed it to Alex who turned it on and placed it over Julie's stomach. Luke placed the chocolate on the nightstand and sat down on the bed next to Julie. Reggie followed and sat next to Alex on the other side of her. 

“Do you want us to stay? Maybe wanna cuddle?” Reggie asked with a small, light tone. He always loved cuddling. All Julie did was nod and her boys laid next to her. What she did to get this kind of friendship, she did not know. Alex propped up some pillows so Julie could sit up, she did it very slowly not making too many moves too fast. Once she was settled Alex put her laptop in his lap and pulled up Netflix, looking for a light-hearted movie to watch. As he did that Luke put his arm around Julie, lightly pulling her in closer to him. He brought his fingers to her hair and started playing with it, subconsciously. Julie hummed in response. Alex finally chose a movie and snuggled into Julie. Reggie may have grabbed some of the chocolate and started to nibble on it. As soon as Alex noticed, he lightly hit Reggie over the head and took the chocolate away. Reggie fake pouted and snuggled into Alex’s chest. Which was one of his favorite places to be. 

“Did you guys bring chocolate?” Julie asked, she always craved chocolate during her periods. And it always helped her feel better. 

“Yes, sweetie,” Alex responded, in his mothering voice. He handed her the chocolate that he took from Reggie not too long ago. “Remember, don't eat too much too fast. Small bites please” 

“Okay mom,” Luke interrupted with an exaggerated eye roll, causing Julie to giggle and then groan with pain. As much as she wanted to laugh, the pain wouldn't allow for it. About 30 minutes into the movie Julie fell asleep against Luke’s chest. Alex turned the heating pad down to low, so she wouldn’t get hurt from it. 

“Okay boys, Julie will be like this for about one to two days. Meaning, we will be gentle and calm, and listen to her! Got it?” Alex persisted. 

“How do you know about all this anyways?” Luke asked knowing that Alex never had a girlfriend. 

“My sister, dumbass. Did you forget about her?” Alex responded immediately feeling a deep hurt in his heart. His sister… he loved his sister, she was only two years younger then them. She had looked up to Alex, and Alex looked up to her. He missed her everyday, he felt bad about dying and leaving her alone. Back when he was alive, he would always make sure she was okay, and that she had everything she needed during that time of the month. But he was pretty sure she didn’t need him now.

“Sorry man, it slipped my mind,” Luke apologized, realizing what he brought up. 

“Nah, it’s okay, we should let Julie rest,” Alex said, starting to get up from the bed. As he did, Jullie mumbled something and rolled over toward Alex and grabbed him causing him to stay. 

“Guess we’re not leaving!” Reggie said with a joy filled smile. He laid back down and snuggled into Alex’s side. 

“Wish we could stay like this forever,” Luke stated. 

All he got in return was tired mumbles from all three of his bandmates. This he could do forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!!!


End file.
